Void Nami
by BlankedoutMindout
Summary: The event continues from "Into the abyss" as a "what if" after Nami is dragged down into the abyss. Rather than retrieve the moonstone, the void has something else in mind.


Pitch darkness surrounds Nami, lost and frightened; the vastaian is pulled deeper into the depths. Losing her bearings she speaks to herself, hoping for a source of light. And as if something had heard her, out of the corner of her eye she spots a glimmer of purple light. Nami couldn't quite figure out why she was so drawn to it, but she felt quite soothed by its mesmerising glare. "Wow!" Nami thought to herself "I have never seen anything so beautiful." The purple beams began to pulsate; pulling Nami down even further. "Am I... Is this death?" The vestaian felt extremely relaxed as the flicker of the light entranced her mind. "Such wonders." The light grew ever more stronger with it pulsating light purple rings, they moved in such a hypnotic motion. "So beautiful..." at this point, Nami felt as she was being lead into a trap; all this feeling felt too good to be true. "There is no need to fight it my little thing." A deep voice whispered in Nami's ear. The voice felt as it was so quiet yet so clear, almost like it was talking from inside her. "Give in to the eye of the void." The voice complimented the pulsating light that was beaming from within the cavern.

Nami realised that her senses were telling the truth and quickly snapped out of the lights spell. Nami gasped as the light began to dim, an array of tentacles emerged from the hole in the ground. A creature of some sort rose from the ground and began its reveal. The creature looked to be a giant eyeball with multiple tentacles attached to it. It's entire form seemed to be purple with stone coloured shell, the its eye was twice the size of Nami it was nothing that she has seen before. The creature towered over Nami with its eye staring at her and slowly droned "Do not resist my power, just let it happen." Tentacles of the creature swiftly gripped tight of the helpless venturer. Nami struggled to escape from the creatures hold; she couldn't back down now, she had a tribe to save, she had a moonstone to secure.

But before Nami could think of anything else, the eye of the creature began to pulse once more. Nami quickly shut her eyes in an effort to resist the purple ballet of energy. Her mind began to fog with the voice of the creature as it seduced her. "Relaaaaaax my little thing" droned the creature "open your eyes and lose yourself in my power." The temptation was strong, she really wanted to open them. It felt so good to stare, so relaxing; Nami wanted more! She slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by warm embrace of hypnotic energy. "thats a good little thing" murmured the creature, "stare and relax." Nami could not resist, her mind was swarmed with the glimmering rings of the eye. her thoughts began to slip away, her family, her tribe. Nothing seemed to matter at this point, the eye was so mesmerising and beautiful. All she wanted was to stare, her eyes began to shrink, and were soon replaced by the creatures array of rings as she became fully enveloped in its gaze.

"You will obey the Void" The creature commanded. Nami tried to fight with the last strand of resistance "I-I-I obe…. Nami desperately tried to fight its power but it was inevitable. With her last thoughts she remembered her tribe, her purpose. She felt as if she failed everyone, selfishly giving into her own desires that costed her. But that didn't matter. The pulsating eye was all that mattered, so hypnotic, so mesmerising; she wanted to do what ever it wanted. "I obey the void" Nami responded in a zombieish tone. The eye stripped everything away from her, there was nothing left for her to think of. Only the eye and its commands. "very good my little thing" cooed the creature "You belong to me, you obey only me." Nami completely hypnotised repeated every command that was given to her.

As time went on, the creature projected its power over the helpless vastaian. Nami had not thoughts, no sense of awareness. Her eyes were filled with purple rings and a dreamy smile left on her face. "I do love the long inductions." said the creature pulling the Marai closer to it. "Its time to sleep now my little thing." The command of sleep shot deep within Nami's mind as she began to feel incredibly tired. "Sleeeeeep! my new pet, Sleeeep!" the creature soothed into her mind. Nami felt her tongue hang out as her entire mind began to shut down, she wanted to sleep so badly, she just wanted to obey the creature. Pitch black once again surrounded Nami and then there was nothing.


End file.
